Frozen:Warrior Cats FanFic
by ForestOfSilence
Summary: Snowpaw, a ShadowClan apprentice is destined to be a great ShadowClan cat, but not everyone sees it. When a prophecy is received to each Clan leader, Snowpaw and a few others find themselves in a tough situation that doesn't even involve them. With Starclan's help, will she be able to solve the mysterious prophecy, or will she be stuck forever?
1. ShadowClan Cats

**ShadowClan cats:**

Leader: Mintstar- Gray she-cat with white patches

Deputy: Lakenight- Black tom

Medicine Cat: Hawkwind- Brown tabby she

Apprentice: Echopaw

 **Warriors:**

Splashshadow- Black and gray tom

Briarsky- Dusky brown she-cat

Cherrydusk- Plain white she-cat

Apprentice: Foxpaw

Flailstorm- Jet black tom with white belly and paws

Finchbeam- Shy tabby she-cat

Lionbreeze- Golden colour tom

Silentrose- Deaf white she-cat with piercing blue eyes

Darkstream- Black and gray tom

Leopardsong- dusky brown she-cat with emerald eyes

Redshade- Brown tom with black strips

Apprentice: Petalpaw

Icewhisker- White tom with black spots along his back

 **Apprentices:**

Echopaw- Silver she-cat with amber eyes

Petalpaw- White she-cat with brown spots around her back

Foxpaw- Ginger tom

 **Queens:**

Blackpool- White and black she-cat. Mother of **Snowkit** \- White she, **Willowkit-** White and black she and **Nightkit-** Black tom. Mate of Lakenight.

Bramblefall **-** Ginger coloured she. Mother of **Morningkit-** Gray she and **Bumblekit-** Ginger and black tom. Mate of Tigerfish, A Riverclan tom

feather **-** White she. Mate of Icewhisker. Expecting kits.

 **Elders:**

Crowface- Black tom with a injured face. Attacked from crow.

Foxbound- Ginger she-cat. Oldest of all clans.


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One:**

Snowkit awoke in a different place. It didn't smell like the milky scent of Blackpool and she couldn't scent the warmth of her littermates, or the mewling of kits. It was quiet. Almost to quiet. Snowkit's ears pricked as she saw a calm white she-cat move swiftly towards her.

"Who are you" Snowkit managed to squeak out. The white she calmly sighed and wrapped her tail around Snowkit.

"I'm Snowstar, a former ShadowClan leader, and I was your mother's litter mate. When I passed away and you were born, she named you after me and I vowed to protect you." She explained, swiftly continuing, "Snowkit, something bad is coming, and you're going to be separated and very frightened, but I will be here for you, remember that"

"What's coming?" Snowkit looked up to Snowstar, who just smiled and continued walking.

"I cannot tell, but you must be brave and find a way around it" She licked the top of Snowkit's head before disappearing.

Snowkit awoke with a jolt. She was in StarClan, or at least she thought she was. Maybe she was just dreaming…

"Snowkit, if you're up Willowkit and Nightkit are waiting to play with you outside. You should go visit with them" Blackpool meowed and nudged Snowkit off her paws. "But be on you best behavior, you're apprenticeship should be coming either today or tomorrow"

Snowkit nodded swiftly as she padded off. She noticed black specks peer in and out of bushes. Nightkit. Snowkit excitedly ran up and tackled her brother, catching him off guard and knocked him off guard.

"Ha, got you" She laughed at her brother under her paws. Willowkit tackled her side and Snowkit was now under her sister.

"See, sometimes I-"

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather below the highrock for a clan meeting" Mintstar called out.

Willowkit, stepping off her sister, padded up and sat beside her mother, who joined her three kits outside the queens den. Snowkit sat with her tail curled up against her paws as Mintstar began to speak.

"Today, we have two special ceremonies to celebrate. First, Petalpaw and Foxpaw, could you please come up?" She clearly spoke out.

"Warrior ceremony!" Willowkit whispered excitingly.

"I, Mintstar, leader of Shadowclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as a warrior in their turn. Petalpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do" Petalpaw meowed calmly.

"and do you, Foxpaw, promise to uphold the warrir code and to protect and defend you clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do" Foxpaw said proudly.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names. Petalpaw, from this moment you will be known as Petalcloud, and StarClan honors your honesty and loyalty. Foxpaw, from this moment you will be known as Foxbound. Starclan honors your bravery and intelligence and we welcome you two as full warriors of Shadow Clan"

"Petalcloud! Foxbound! Petalcloud! Foxbound!" The whole clan cheered.

"You two will sit vigil until tomorrow" Mintstar reminded, as the two padded off proudly, Leapordsong and Flailstorm greeting them proudly, as their parents.

"Now, Snowkit, Nightkit and Willowkit, please step forward" Mintstar called out once the clan settled down. Snowkit padded up excitedly, knowing what was coming up next.

"Snowkit, Nightkit and Willowkit **,** you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you three to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior names, you will be known as Snowpaw, Nightpaw and Willowpaw. Snowpaw, your mentor will be Briarsky. Nightpaw, your mentor will be Finchbeam and Willowpaw, your mentor will be Lionbreeze. I hope they will pass down all they know onto you" Mintstar finished, touching her nose onto each new apprentice. Snowpaw beamed at Blackpool and looked over to her father who sat closer to Mintstar, since he is deputy. Lakenight nodded proudly and Mintstar dismissed the clan.

"Snowpaw, I've heard only good things about you. I'm very excited to be your mentor" Briarsky greeted her new apprentice. Snowpaw bounded with excitement as she chatted away with her mentor.


End file.
